A Night to Remember
by carolkujawski
Summary: Another one-shot from the "Meant to be" universe, after "When the time is right". This is their wedding day. Rogan.


"Do I look fat in this dress?" She asked

"Are you crazy? You're perfect!" Lorelai answered.

"Well, you're my mother, you're supposed to say that. Oh my God. I think I'm going to be sick." Rory said, and turned to go to the bathroom. She took two steps and stopped. "No. False alarm. I'm good."

"Are you okay hun? You still look like you're going to be sick... You were feeling nauseous this morning, you didn't drink your usual pot of coffee, you were yawning your whole bachelorette part- Oh My God, you're pregnant!" Lorelai figured out.

"Mom! Shhhhh." Rory said, and walked over to the door, to see if someone heard them.

"Oh, you are. You totally are. The only thing missing here is you eating an apple for breakfast." Lorelai said, barely containing how happy she was.

"Well..." Rory said, looking down. "I kind of did. Before you woke up!"

"I knew it. My daughter is pregnant. I'm going to be a grandmother." She beamed.

"Mom. I'm not sure yet. I'm a week late, but I didn't want to take a pregnancy test." Rory said.

"Why not? Aren't you dying to know for sure?"

"Mom. If I did it, if I knew for sure that I am, I would be getting married pregnant. Grandma would have a field day. She spent months telling me that I'm supposed to get married before living with a boy, what would she say if she knew I got pregnant before getting married.?" Rory asked, concerned.

"Well. She doesn't have to know, hun! But I do. I really do! I was waiting for this moment forever. A new Lorelai, to pass on my eating habits and my love for coffee, I can't wait." Lorelai said, picked up her purse and was walking towards the door.

"Mom. We have less than one hour before the wedding. Where are you going?" Rory asked, but she already knew the answer. Thank God they were getting married in Hartford. If her mother was to be spotted buying pregnancies tests in Stars Hollow, all town would know she was pregnant before she'd even have time to tell Logan.

"Oh my God. Mom. I didn't tell Logan. You can't know before him." Rory said.

"Sorry, hun. I already do!" she said, walking out. She was back in less then ten minutes. Who would have guessed that there was a small drugstore right around the corner. She was in and out in five minutes, with pregnancies tests of all brands.

"Here you are, oh daughter of mine. Do you want mommy to help you lift your wedding dress so you can pee on these sticks?" Lorelai asked, and closed her eyes at the sound of the door shutting. _Oh no._

"Oh my God. You're pregnant?" They heard Stephanie ask. "Oh my God. You are!" She clapped, happily. "Oooh, I'm soooo happy for you!"

"Oh God. I think I'm going to be sick." Rory said, shutting the door to the bathroom, leaving Steph and her mother on the other side.

"Well, if she keeps it up, she won't need those sticks" Steph said. Ironically.

"Well. She didn't want to find out today. But I can't wait. Can you imagine? A little Lorelai, with her blue eyes, and his blond hair... Luke would have to lock her up, or start beating boys with a stick when she grows up."

"Well, it would be a hell of a payback to Logan to have a little girl. He is acutely aware of how trouble boys can be. I mean, look at him, specially when he's hanging around Colin or Finn." Steph said.

"Payback is a bitch." Lorelai agreed. Then looked at her clock. "Hun, if you wait any longer, you won't have enough time to freak out before the wedding."

Rory opened the door, glared at her mother, took the pregnancy tests and closed the door again. "Damn it!" she said, opened the door, and pulled Steph in.

"I can't believe. My own daughter, fruit of my loins, is going to leave me, her mother, the one who abandoned everything so she could have a normal life, outside this door while she pees on a stick on her wedding day. You just wait until it is your daughter-" Lorelai started, dramatically, and raising her voice when she heard Stephanie giggling.

"Okay, okay. You can come in, but, please, be quiet. I don't want to think about this baby getting married before I do..." Rory said, and opened the door to her mother.

Five or so minutes later, it was official. Rory really was pregnant. And she had less then ten minutes before she needed to walk down the aisle. Oh my. This was going to be a night to remember.

The wedding itself was a blur. Rory was so focused in not throwing up at the altar, in front of all their friends and family that she barely paid attention to the wedding itself. But she was happy. Extremely happy. As happy as Logan would be, she was sure, when he found out. She couldn't wait to get him alone for a few minutes to tell him. She didn't want to know, but as soon as she did, she couldn't wait to tell him.

Steph and her mother were instructed not to open their mouths. She would kill them if someone else knew she was pregnant before Logan did. And Steph, as one of her bridesmaids, was to make sure that the champagne she would toast with was not really champagne. She couldn't wait to tell Lane that her kids were finally having a Lorelai for themselves too. Sure, she would be much younger then the twins, but they would be friends.

As soon as they walked out of the church, hand in hand, Logan asked her what was wrong. Of course he would notice that she was not herself. After all this time, he was a pro at knowing when Rory was trying to hide something.

"Hey, Ace, wanna tell me what's wrong now? You were barely paying attention to the cerimony in there. I was wondering if the priest would have to ask you twice if you'd be my wife!" Logan asked her, concerned. "Now, I know that is was not the wedding _per se_ that was bothering you." He said, without any doubt. They were together for over a year and a half, and more happy than he could ever imagine be.

"Nothing's wrong, Logan. Really." She said, brightly, and decided to kiss him. Just because she could. Rory Huntzberger. It has a nice ring to it!

"Come on, Ace. I know you. Something isn't right. You know you can tell me anything, Mrs Huntzberger" he said, with a smile.

"Humm. I was thinking about how Rory Hutzberger has a nice ring to it, but I think I like it better when you said it." Rory said, and kissed him again.

"You know, kissing me might distract me, but I'm not gonna let it go. Just tell me." Logan asked again, between kisses.

"Well, I wasn't lying, Nothing is wrong. On the contrary, it couldn't be more right!" She said. "I have something to show you, in the bathroom. Do you think we can have a second before the pictures?" She asked, nodding towards their wedding planner and a pack of photographers.

"Sure we can. It's our day. Your day. We can do anything you want." Logan said, and went to have a word with the wedding planner.

Five minutes later, they were inside the room that Rory used to get dressed for the wedding. She sat in one of the chairs, and just motioned him to the bathroom. "Just go over there, and look at the counter, beside the sink. I'm sure you'll find it." Rory said.

After a moment of silence, she stood up, and walked inside the bathroom, after Logan. What she didn't know was that what she would see would be the one moment she'd remember forever, from her wedding day. Logan was speechless. He was holding two of the pregnancies test in his hands, mouth dropped open, and misty eyes.

"We're having a baby?" He asked, wanting to be sure. She could hear the emotion in his voice from a mile away. Now her eyes were getting misty too.

She didn't think she was able to talk just yet, taking the whole scene in, so she just nodded.

"I love you, Rory Huntzberger. You made me the happiest man alive, today. First, when you said yes, and became my wife. And now, a baby. We're going to have a baby!"

"I love you too, Logan Huntzberger. But if you tell anyone today that we're going to have a baby, and my grandparents find out that I was pregnant before the wedding, this kid is going to lose a parent." She said, jokingly.


End file.
